To Where You Are
by Neo Princess Moon
Summary: *Finshed* I could rate it PG-13, but it's not bad. When King Endymion (Mamoru) dies Usagi is heartbroken, but helpless. Seiya comes back and is the only one who can help her get Mamoru back, but at what cost? Not an S/U story, but Seiya does love Usagi
1. Prolouge

Ok Minna-san. This is a fic and it starts out after Usagi and Mamoru have been crowned king and queen. Chibib Usa is about 15 Years old and When The fic starts out we are at Mamoru's Funeral. Seiya and the star lights are back on earth, but this is not an U/S fic. Ok enough talk, I think you should be able to figure out what's going on form now on. I don't own sailor moon, and I don't own Josh Groban's music.  
  
To Where You Are  
  
Song: To Where You Are By Josh Groban  
  
Fic by Neo Princess Moon  
  
I walked by and laid a rose on top of the casket. For a moment I hated that rose and everything that it stood for. I might not have hated the rose if it had been red, or white, or pink, or any other color for that matter. It could have been any color except for black. It was a black rose, it symbolized death. it symbolized his death.  
  
I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to have to be here. I wanted him alive, and with me. I wanted more than anything to see his smile or smell his scent. I wished more than anything that for just one more day I could wake up and see his smiling face looking down on me. I wished that just one more time I could kiss him goodnight and know that he'd be there in the morning, but that was stupid. Nothing was for certain, and even if I can one more night to kiss him I had no guarantee that he would be there in the morning.  
  
"Will Neo Princess Serenity please some up and say a few words about her father." Some one said in the distance. I watched Chibi Usa stand up and take her place at the podium. She told of happy times with her father. She spoke of the love that everyone here shared for him, and she prayed that I might recover. I knew that she wanted me to smile once again, but I also knew that I would never be able to. When she was finished it was my turn. Silently I got up to go to the podium. I could feel every eye in the funeral home upon me. I remembered the first time I had ever made a speech in front of everyone. Mamo-chan had been right beside me, as he had always been. He had been right there protecting and encouraging me. Now he no longer could. I started my speech.  
  
"They say that people start living when they have something to live for other than themselves. For me the something that enabled me to live was Mamo-chan." I used the nickname that only I was allowed to call him. "So if you start living when you find that something, I suppose that you die when that something leaves. That was what I had thought at first, but then I realized that if you truly love someone, they never leave. Mamo-chan will always live on inside my heart and soul. I will continue to love him always." With that I walked down from the podium.  
  
It would be the last time I would speak or let the public see my face for a very long time. 


	2. Chapter 1

This chapter is written from Mamoru's spirit's POV. Mamoru right now has a body, but it's more like an illusion.  
  
To Where You Are  
  
By Neo Princess Moon  
  
September 15, 2002  
  
Who Can Say For certain?  
  
Maybe you're still here.  
  
I feel your arms around me  
  
Your Memories so clear.  
  
I watched Usako fall asleep. It broke my heart to break hers, but I also knew that I had to protect her that fateful day.  
  
*FlashBack*  
  
The parade was to celebrate the rebirth of the life on the planets. (AN Meaning there is now life on other planets and normal ppl know about it.) Serenity and I were on the last float. As the float moved slowly down the streets we waved and smiled. Suddenly I got the feeling that I used to get when Sailor Moon was in danger. It had been a long time since I had felt it, and I didn't particularly miss it. I looked around for the source of the danger and then I saw the sniper. There was a shot fired and I jumped in front of Usako and pushed her out of the way. I felt immense pain and then... there was nothing. I didn't feel any pain or worry about anything. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. That is until I saw my body lying on top of Usako, she was covered in my blood. I watched helplessly as she tried desperately to awaken me. It was then that I realized that I would never awaken. I was dead.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Now I watched Usako sleep clinging to my pillow as if for dear life. She cries constantly, even in her sleep. I don't know what to do. Everyone but Usako can see me. Sometimes Usako can hear my anguished cries, but usually they echo unheard. I sat on the bed next to her and tried to stroke her beautiful face, but I had forgotten again that it was no use. I couldn't touch her. Since my business on earth had gone unfinished I could be seen and heard by most, but I couldn't touch. I ached to take Usako in my arms and kiss away the pain. Kiss away the tears that fell slowly down her cheeks, but it was useless o hope. I would never be able to.  
  
I stiffened when I heard a sound. I saw Seiya come into the room. I wanted to thank him for watching over Usako and trying to comfort her, but at the same time I wanted more than anything to punch his lights out. He could touch her and stroke her face, and while he never touched her inappropriately I know that he loved her. I also knew that Usako harbored feelings for him, even if they weren't romantic.  
  
"Domou arigatou Seiya-san." I mumbled.  
  
"There's no need to thank me, Endymion-sama." He replied. "I know that you probably want to kill me right now. I would if I were in your position."  
  
"I do envy you, but I can't blame it on you. It isn't your fault. Just please make sure that Usako stays healthy. She looks so pail and thin right now." I said.  
  
"She misses you." Was his only reply. His thoughts seemed to be far away. Finally he spoke. "We are all wondering if we will ever hear her speak again. She hasn't talked to anyone since the funeral."  
  
"I know. Please encourage her to go on without me. Eventually try to get her to fall in love again. But make sure they're nice. Please protect Usako in my place." I begged holding back tears. Seiya looked at me. Then he seemed to make up his mind about something.  
  
"I won't have to. Soon you will be able to protect her as you always did." He said. With that he walked out of the room and closed the door softly behind him.  
  
Ok minna-san that's all for now. I made Seiya a guy in this, because I always think of him as a guy and if I try to switch now it will just be confusing for everyone. Anyways I hope you like it. Reviews are always good.  
  
Remember: Koisuru Otome wa Makenai!! A Maiden in love won't lose!! 


	3. Chapter 2

"I know. Please encourage her to go on without me. Eventually try to get her to fall in love again. But make sure they're nice. Please protect Usako in my place." I begged holding back tears. Seiya looked at me. Then he seemed to make up his mind about something.  
  
"I won't have to. Soon you will be able to protect her as you always did." He said. With that he walked out of the room and closed the door softly behind him.  
  
  
  
To Where You Are  
  
By Neo Princess Moon  
  
  
  
Deep in the stillness  
  
I can hear you speak  
  
You're still an inspiration  
  
Can it be  
  
That you are mine  
  
Forever love  
  
And you are watching over me from up above?  
  
  
  
In my dream I could see him standing in front of me smiling his priceless smile, but then he faded away and there was nothing but pain. This was the same dream I had been having for the past three months since he died. I sat up bolt upright in bed calling out for him.  
  
"Mamo-chan!!! Mamo-chan doko desu ka? (Mamo chan!!! Mamo-chan where are you?)" I cried out. I could feel his presence, but I couldn't feel his touch. I looked around and found that Minako-chan was sitting at my bedside, but I didn't care. I looked for Mamoru. Finally I got up and started to look for him.  
  
"Usa-chan!! What are you looking for??" Minako yelled it was clear she was crying. "He's dead Usa-chan! He's dead, I'm sorry, but stop looking for him. He's not here." She cried.  
  
"Gomen ne." I muttered. "It was just a dream. I saw him alive again, but it was just an echo of the past, just a dream." I said lying back down and crying again.  
  
"I'm sorry Serenity-sama." She said quietly. "Please try to cheer up. Seeing you so sad is killing us all. Especially Seiya-san." She added after a minute.  
  
I didn't respond. I could sense another presence in the room; it wasn't a good one either. I didn't care. If it wanted to kill me so much the better. I didn't want to live anymore. Suddenly Seiya burst into the room, but it wasn't Seiya. He looked like Seiya, but the air about him, was like . . . . Mamo-chan's. . . . .  
  
Ok That's where I'm leaving it for right now. Sorry it's so short.  
  
Koisuru Otome wa Makenai  
  
A Maiden in love won't lose. 


	4. Chapter 3

I didn't respond. I could sense another presence in the room; it wasn't a good one either. I didn't care. If it wanted to kill me so much the better. I didn't want to live anymore. Suddenly Seiya burst into the room, but it wasn't Seiya. He looked like Seiya, but the air about him, was like . . . . Mamo-chan's. . . . .  
  
  
  
Disclaimers apply as always  
  
To Where You Are  
  
By Neo Princess Moon  
  
Fly me up to where you are  
  
Beyond the distant star  
  
I wish upon tonight  
  
To see you smile  
  
If only for a while to know your there  
  
A breath away's not far  
  
To where you are  
  
  
  
"Usako!! Get down!!" Seiya yelled. My mind buzzed.  
  
'Usako?! He just called me Usako!! Could it be. . . Mamo-chan? But he looks like Seiya. Besides Mamo-chan is dead. This isn't possible, it's a dream.' My mind screamed out ideas. I couldn't think. I felt something push me out of the way. When I looked up Seiya stood in front of me, sword drawn. Across the room from him a huge youma which resembled a snake had started to slither toward us.  
  
"I want her. Give her to me now!!" The snake-like creature hissed.  
  
"Only in your dreams, ugly!" Seiya yelled. With that he leapt toward the thing and sliced it's head off. It gave a last hiss and then disintegrated into a pile of sand-like substance. Satisfied that I was safe Seiya fell to his knees and fell to the floor. It was like he had passed out. Then I saw it. Something almost like steam flew from his body. When the substance was out of his body if began to form into something. When it finished there stood Mamo-chan. I looked up at the ghostly figure standing before me. I was so happy. He was back!! My Mamo-chan was back! Tentatively I whispered his name, afraid that if I spoke too loud he would disappear.  
  
"Mamo-chan?" I whispered. He looked surprised.  
  
"You can see me?" He asked. I nodded happily. Tears of joy sprang to my eyes. I jumped up off the floor and threw myself into his arms. Or at least tried to. Just as I was about to touch him he seemed to vanish. I ran right through him. I turned around and looked up at him. He had turned around.  
  
"Mamo-chan?" I asked, tears of joy turning to sadness. What had happened? I got up and tried again to hug him. Again I went right through him. I fell to my knees and began to sob. All I wanted was to be with him, to be able to touch him.  
  
"Usako. Gomen nasi Usako." He whispered crying as well. "I'm so sorry."  
  
  
  
That's it for this chapter.  
  
Koisuru Otome wa Makenai!!  
  
A Maiden in Love Won't Lose!! 


	5. Chapter 4

"Mamo-chan?" I asked, tears of joy turning to sadness. What had happened? I got up and tried again to hug him. Again I went right through him. I fell to my knees and began to sob. All I wanted was to be with him, to be able to touch him.  
  
"Usako. Gomen nasi Usako." He whispered crying as well. "I'm so sorry."  
  
  
  
To Where You Are  
  
By Neo Princess Moon  
  
October 1, 2002  
  
  
  
Are you gently sleeping  
  
Here inside my dream  
  
And isn't faith believing  
  
All power can't be seen  
  
"Mamo-chan why can't I touch you?" Usako asked sobbing. I was reminded of the innocence that Usako had before we were crowned. Life had been a game; the idea of ruling had been a distant future, as far as the sun and stars in the heavens.  
  
"Usako, I'm not physically with you, it's just my spirit. I don't have a body right now, because I'm not really alive." I explained. "Please don't cry Usako. I'm begging you stop crying."  
  
She just sat there rocking back and forth and trying desperately to bite back her tears. I looked around desperately, the other senchi stood around her in a semi circle unable to comfort her. I looked over at Seiya, he looked up at me with a questioning look in his eyes. I nodded understanding instantly what he meant. He walked over to Usako and gently picked up her tiny form. She took his shirt and sobbed into it. He looked down at her, the love he had for her shown in his eyes. I knew then that if I couldn't hold her then seiya would. He would protect her. I knew that I had to allow them to love each other, no matter what, because Seiya loved her. He always would love her and he would take care of her. My focus was returned to the present when I heard him softly trying to comfort her. He spoke in a soft voice, but I could still hear what he said. He surprised he, with what he said next, I reran it in my mind time and time again, trying to figure out if I had heard correctly. Could I possibly have heard right, could he really have said 'I know how you can be together again?'  
  
As my heart holds you  
  
Just one beat away  
  
I cherish all you gave me everyday  
  
'Cause you are mine  
  
Forever love  
  
Watching me from up above  
  
  
  
"Endymion-sama Pluto-san may I speak with you please?" I said, looking up at His majesty. I knew how I could allow Usagi and Mamoru to live together happily until they died, together. The price to pay would be huge onmy part, but if Usagi was happy again I would gladly pay it. "Usa- chan I'll be right back, ok?" I said looking down at the little bunny curled up in my arms. I wished I could hold her like this always. But I couldn't, she wasn't mine. She and I weren't meant to be together. She belongs to Endymion, just as Endymion belongs to her. With that I got up, setting Usagi on her bed and walked out the door, Endymion and Pluto close behind.  
  
  
  
Ok that it. See ya!! 


	6. Chapter 5

Ok guys, Thank's so much for all the reviews. I'm glad you like the story, please keep reviewing it!!! In this Chapter you will learn Seiya's idea.  
  
"Endymion-sama, Pluto-san may I speak with you please?" I said, looking up at His majesty. I knew how I could allow Usagi and Mamoru to live together happily until they died, together. The price to pay would be huge on my part, but if Usagi was happy again I would gladly pay it. "Usa-chan I'll be right back, ok?" I said looking down at the little bunny curled up in my arms. I wished I could hold her like this always. But I couldn't, she wasn't mine. She and I weren't meant to be together. She belongs to Endymion, just as Endymion belongs to her. With that I got up, setting Usagi on her bed and walked out the door, Endymion and Pluto close behind.  
  
  
  
To Where You Are  
  
Neo Princess Moon  
  
And I believe  
  
that angels breathe  
  
and that love will live on and never leave  
  
I walked out of the room behind Seiya-kun and Endymion-sama. What could this be about? He knew as well as I did that you couldn't bring back people from the dead without a world altering reason. Unless. . . No, he couldn't mean that. I sighed and closed the door behind me.  
  
"Seiya-kun what's you idea?" I asked fearing that I knew what he was going to say.  
  
"Well Pluto-san I was thinking, my 500th birthday is coming up, and I get one wish, it can be anything in the world, correct?" He asked sounding more nervous the more he talked.  
  
"Yes it is, but Seiya-kun let me explain this to you again. Everyone with a Sailor Crystal (AN: the star crystals come up in the sailor star season. To have a star crystal basically means that you are a sailor senchi. That's all you need to know about them for my story anyway.) get's one wish for their 500th birthday. This wish can be anything you want, except ultimate power and to bring the dead back to life. Sieya-kun we've been through this before when your princess died." I replied noticing when he winced from the mention of his dead princess. He had loved her.  
  
"I know that, but why can't you?" He asked  
  
"Because immediately after someone dies another life is born. The new life fills the gap in the balance from the other life. You can't create one life from no life, only the gods can do that. If you were to bring dead back to life that's what you would be doing. Occasionally the gods will grant someone the power to bring a senchi back to life if it is crucial for the survival of a world. That is why the senchi were allowed to be reincarnated so many times, but this isn't crucial to the survival of Earth." I explained, expecting to have to go back into the room and tell a heart broken Usa-chan that Endymion-sama couldn't be brought back to life.  
  
"That's what I thought." Seiya said. "Are there any other reasons?"  
  
"No." I answered.  
  
"So, if a life was given then Endymion-sama would be able to live again." Seiya said tentatively.  
  
"No, we don't do human sacrifices!" Endymion-sama said before I could answer.  
  
"Endymion-sama, do I look barbaric? I had no intention of forcing any kind of human or animal sacrifice." Seiya-kun replied slightly indignant, that Endymion would suggest such a thing. "Pluto-san would it be possible?" He asked, turning back to me. I nodded.  
  
"Yes it's possible, but who's life were you thinking of sacrificing. You can't realistically ask someone to sacrifice their life, and expect them to give it willingly. That is something that is only done when one person loves another with all their heart." I replied.  
  
(OK should I leave it here? Nah, I'll continue. Aren't I nice?)  
  
"I know. I want to give my life." He said simply. Endymion's mouth dropped open, as did mine. Could he be serious? I looked for any sign that he was joking, but could seen. He was serious. He was going to give his life for Endmion. No, it wasn't for Endymion, it was for Serenity. It was for the beautiful little rabbit that he had fallen in love with.  
  
"Seiya-kun, I can't allow you to do that for me." Endymion said, still shocked.  
  
"Why not? Endymion-sama, while you were being held captive by Galexia I was falling in love with your then fiancée, now wife. She could have, and would have fallen in love with me too, but she was already in love with you. Eventually Galexia was no longer a threat and I went home. I was going to live peacefully with Kakyu hime, but she was killed. I was crushed, but I also realized that I didn't love her as much as I once had. I realized the only difference was Usagi. I had fallen in love with an angel, but I would never be able to hold her. Her heart was yours.  
  
"Then I heard about your death. I'll admit my first thought was horrible. My first thought was 'good, now we can be together.' But then I arrived, and I saw Usagi, so lost and so broken. I knew that I couldn't interfere. She would never be mine. Her heart belonged to you, and yours belonged to her. She was so upset, and I knew that if I couldn't be with her at least you should be able to. I would do anything I could to make sure that you were together. If this is what I have to do to make sure you two are happy it is a small price to pay." Sieya finished calmly. Endymion looked at the floor.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want?" Endymion asked. "You know that it can't be reversed."  
  
"I don't think it's possible to be any surer of anything." Seiya stated confidently. Endymion looked at him; his deep blue eyes seemed bottomless.  
  
"Arigatou, doumo arigatou gozaimasu." Endymion whispered as if he almost didn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"We need to prepare for the ceremony." I said.  
  
"Right, let's go." Seiya said turning to leave with me.  
  
"Endymion-sama, maybe you should tell Usagi that she needs to perform a ceremony, she won't be happy, but I don't think that it's the right time to tell her Seiya's wish. She won't perform the ceremony, if she thinks it will hurt someone." I said leaving.  
  
  
  
Ok minna-san how was that for a long chapter? I took up 2 1/2 pages on a word document. That's impressive for me. Anyway reviews are nice. Next chapter will probably be the ceremony; I'm almost finished, so bare with me.  
  
Koisuru Otome wa Makenai!!  
  
A Maiden In Love Won't Lose!! 


	7. Chapter 6

"Endymion-sama, maybe you should tell Usagi that she needs to perform a ceremony, she won't be happy, but I don't think that it's the right time to tell her Seiya's wish. She won't perform the ceremony, if she thinks it will hurt someone." I said leaving.  
  
To Where You Are  
  
Neo Princess Moon  
  
October 12, 2002  
  
*Fly me up  
  
To where you are  
  
Beyond the distant star  
  
I wish upon tonight  
  
To see you smile  
  
If only for awhile  
  
To know you're there  
  
A breath away's not far  
  
To where you are*  
  
I spoke in Japanese, the language of the moon. I chanted the ancient prayer. Now It was Seiya's turn to speak.  
  
"Nich, tsuki, hoshi, chi. Hi, kaze, mizu, to. (Sun, moon stars, earth. Fire wind, water, soil.)" He chanted.  
  
"Now Sieya, you are granted one wish, ask the ancient spirits and pray with all your heart." I said, reciting the text.  
  
"I wish to grant King Endymion of Earth life." Seiya said.  
  
"Prince Seiya, that is not possible. A life cannot be created without a different life being taken away." I said choking back tears. I wished that it was possible, but I knew that it would never be.  
  
"I wish to give my life, so that his majesty may live." Seiya said in a dead serious tone.  
  
I looked at him, he wasn't joking. He was totally serious.  
  
"Seiya-kun are you absolutely sure? This is a huge decision." I was amazed. Could he be giving his life so that I could be with Mamo-chan?  
  
"I am sure your majesty. I have thought about this for a long time, and I know that it is best for everyone, especially you and Endymion- sama." He said looking straight into my eyes. Even I could see that he loved me. I could have loved him; in another time and place I could have loved him. I felt guilty, it must hurt to love someone, and then give you life so that they could be with someone else. I looked down. How could I be so selfish? I was happy that he was killing himself, so that I could be with Mamo-chan. I couldn't expect him to go through with this.  
  
"Seiya-kun, I can't allow you to go through with this. I can't allow you to die just so that I can be happy." I said trying to keep my voice steady. I wanted more than anything to except his offer, and run over and hug him, but I couldn't. That would be selfish.  
  
"Serenity, no, Usagi I want to do this. Please allow me to. I'm sure that you can tell that I love you, but it's not my place to interfere. You and Mamoru-san were fated to love each other. I was fated to love you from afar, and show my love when you needed it. Now you need it. You need me to do this so that you and Mamoru can live together. You two can't live without each other and I see that now, so please allow me to do this for you." He said not taking his eyes off of me the entire time. I looked up at him. I knew he was right; I couldn't live without Mamo-chan. I was slowly but surely dieing. I could feel it, and whether or not they were conscious of it, so could everyone else. He stepped up onto the platform where I had knelt praying. "Please Usa-chan; let me do this for you. Please." I stood and hugged him, tears streamed from my eyes.  
  
"Thank you Seiya, thank you so much." I cried into his shirt. He hugged me back gently.  
  
"Anything for you little rabbit." He whispered into my hair. "Shall we finish the ceremony?" I nodded kneeling back down in front of the sacred fire. He walked around to the other side of the fire and knelt down. I could only see his eyes and the top of his head across the fire. His eyes sparkled, and he seemed to be smiling.  
  
"Now pray with all your heart, and the gods will grant your wish." I said looking into his eyes. There was a flash of light and when in subsided in the place of Seiya knelt Mamoru. I stood up at the same time Mamo-chan did. I stood there for a moment. Had it worked? Was Mamo-chan alive . . . was Seiya-chan dead? I walked over to him as if in a trance. I stopped once I was right in front of him. Slowly I reached up, and let my hand touch his face. "Mamo chan?" I whispered.  
  
"Usako?" He replied. He gently caressed my face with the back of his hand. I looked up at him and my eyes filled with tears. One by one happy tears fell down my cheeks. I didn't bother to wipe them away. I was so happy. Finally we could be together. He bent down and kissed away my tears. I cupped his cheek in my hand, and pulled his mouth down to mine. Finally we were together, we could live together in harmony until we died *together*.  
  
  
  
Ok Minna-san, one more chapter. I was wondering, right now I have 21 reviews on this story, do we think that we can get 30?? Please?!?!!?!?!? Anyway I'll try to post soon.  
  
Koisuru Otome wa Makenai  
  
A Maiden in love won't give up. 


	8. Chapter 7

Ok This is the last chapter. Thank's so much for reading my fanfic. I had a great time writing it, hope you enjoyed reading it. Check up on some of my other work too, K?  
  
One by one happy tears fell down my cheeks. I didn't bother to wipe them away. I was so happy. Finally we could be together. He bent down and kissed away my tears. I cupped his cheek in my hand, and pulled his mouth down to mine. Finally we were together, we could live together in harmony until we died *together*.  
  
  
  
To Where You Are  
  
By Neo Princess Moon  
  
October 13, 2002  
  
  
  
*I know you're there  
  
A breath away's not far  
  
To where you are*  
  
  
  
I watched Mamo-chan sleep. He looked so cute with his long ebony bangs covering his closed eyes. The blankets where pulled down to his stomach, leaving most of his well cut chest exposed. I smiled remembering how much this night had resembled our wedding night. It was funny how hundreds of years could pass, and yet things hadn't changed at all; well our love hadn't changed at all. I looked at the clock on my nightstand, almost midnight. I got up and put on my robe. When I walked onto the boucany I shivered with cold. It was a clear, mid-November night. I looked up at the full moon.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you so much Seiya-chan." I whispered.  
  
"Anything for you." I could hear his whisper.  
  
"Seiya-chan you're the best friend I could ever ask for. Thank you." With that I went inside and fell asleep next to Mamo-chan. Now we could finally be together.  
  
  
  
Finished!! Ok thank you so much fore reading!! Please review!! See some of my other work too!! Luv ya!!!  
  
Koisuru Otome wa Makenai!!  
  
A Girl in love won't give up!! 


	9. Author's Note

Dear wonderful reviewers and readers.  
  
It has come to my attention that some of you were disappointed by the ending of my fic. First of all tough kuso. It's my fic, and I like the ending. I don't like Seiya nearly as much as Mamoru, and I think that Mamoru was much more deserving than Seiya. Second of all, I said in the summery that this was not an S/U. Do you people no know what the means?!?! It means that it's *not* I repeat *not* a story in which Seiya and Usagi will fall in love. I'm sorry, but read the summaries and if you like Seiya better than don't read a U/M fic. I stay away from S/Us so you stay away from U/Ms. Thanks for reading this. If you wondering I'm a little peeved at the computer right now, so I figured I'd write this author's note to calm down. Thank to everyone who reviewed the story and liked it, or anyone who was kind in their reviewing. This A/N doesn't apply to you. Thanks again!!  
  
~Neo Princess Moon 


End file.
